Rebuidling a Life
by SaluteMeImLuis
Summary: Everyone has a comfort. Everyone has that thing that makes them better. For John Cena, his comfort happens to be alcohol. And with his life seeming to crumble around him, alcohol is his only way to cope. But when John bumps into a Mr. Randy Orton at a local Dunkin Donuts, a new friendship blossoms. And he can't help but shake the feeling that he might be attracted to another man.
1. Chapter 1

Rebuilding a Life

Summary: Everyone has a comfort. Everyone has that thing that makes them better. For John Cena, his comfort happens to be alcohol. And with his life seeming to crumble around him, alcohol is his only way to cope. But when John bumps into a Mr. Randy Orton at a local Dunkin Donuts, a new friendship blossoms. And he can't help but shake the feeling that he might be attracted to another man.

Rating: M for later chapters, language, and alcohol abuse.

A/N: I hope you like this story, it was co-written by me and my friend Bambi.

* * *

John sighed as he looked at the clock. Great, 5:56 a.m., and he still hadn't managed to put the bottle of Bacardi down.

Oh well, he muttered to himself. Just one more round. Untrue to his word, the one more round turned into two, then three. And pretty soon, he was up to his fourteenth, ending his third straight bottle.

At 7 in the morning, it was safe to say, he was already intoxicated. He was a pro at this kind of thing. He'd been doing it for countless days, and countless nights. Many days, he'd wasted sitting on the couch, watching endless reruns, of old shows, a bottle of booze in his hand. It seemed that he was constantly squiffy. The only time he was ever completely sober was when he went to sleep. It seemed to be an unreachable thing now a day. And when he caught it, those very few times he did, he'd hold onto it for hours. Sleeping right through a day at times.

The man that looked back at him in the mirror definitely wasn't the one he knew. His once brilliant eyes had lost their glint. His muscles faded day by day. How was it, that in just three months, the thing that made you the happiest, could be the very thing that caused you so much pain?

This certainly wasn't the John everyone had grown accustomed to. He wasn't happy, or showing his dimples all the time. He had nothing to smile about now. How can you smile, when your wife divorces you, and your kids want nothing to do with you? It's because of this, that John finds alcohol to be his only savior. It makes the pain go away. It's his comfort, his joy. It quickly became something he feared losing. He'd do all he could to keep it near. It was something he couldn't control, and he had trouble resisting the urge. Whenever he drank, John felt like everything else gave out. Everything else went away. No more problems.

* * *

A/N: This is just a short excerpt from the story me and Bambi are writing. I wont say our real age, but just letting you guys know, we are still in school, so we are pretty young, and we aren't the greatest writers. Kudos to whoever can say they are. The chapter itself is only less than 400 words in it, we didn't want to overload anyone with too many. But we hope you liked it, and we hope you can leave behind a few words of encouragement. And we would like you all to have a great day.

Please review. It gives us motivation to continue writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rebuilding a Life

Summary: Everyone has a comfort. Everyone has that thing that makes them better. For John Cena, his comfort happens to be alcohol. And with his life seeming to crumble around him, alcohol is his only way to cope. But when John bumps into a Mr. Randy Orton at a local Dunkin Donuts, a new friendship blossoms. And he can't help but shake the feeling that he might be attracted to another man.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Except for the kids. I invented them. Possibly.

* * *

Chapter 2.

*9 Years Ago*

Jade sat at the curb, waiting for her father. It was almost six o'clock, and all the candy would run out soon. It was Halloween, and Papa John was going to take her around to get candy for the first time. Momma Liz usually did it, but Papa had said he wanted to do it this year. Of course, Papa John never did anything special with Jade, and she'd jumped at the chance.

Now, as she stood at the curb, alone and stood up, she realized how foolish she was. Papa John never did anything for her. He never had time. He always said he'd "have to work today," or "they need me at the office." Papa John was a very successful businessman, and he three movie theaters, known as the Cenamax.

In all of Jade's 7 years of life, Papa John hadn't been there for her. She'd spend her birthdays without him, time after time. It made her feel so lonely, and abnormal. All her other friends had active fathers in their life. Jenna was always talking about "Daddy, got me this cute Teddy Bear last weekend," and Jayla always had a new story to tell about her dad. Lately, Jayla's father was always getting her "the stuffed bunny I've always wanted." But not Jade. Sure, Papa John always got her presents. Usually once a week, but it was never personal. He never physically gave them to her. His maid Aksana always gave Jade her presents. Over the years, Aksana had become one of her closest friends. Nothing Papa gave Jade was ever special.

From the window, a very well known female had decided she'd had enough. The sight before her was just pulling at her heartstrings. What kind of monster forgot their child on Halloween? Oh right, that monster was her husband, John Cena. And that child was her own, Jade Elizabeth Cena.

*Present*

John sighed as he looked in the mirror. The once tight shirt he wore was starting to get extremely baggy. He knew he'd have to work for days non stop to get his muscles back.

Making a mental note to go to the gym, John walked out of the closet. He looked around. This was pitiful. Who would've thought the great John Cena would be living in a squalid little apartment in bumble fuck? He was used to living in a spacious house, and this little apartment was far from it. All it contained was a room, a kitchen, two rooms, and one full bathroom.

On the way to his room, John noticed his fridge was empty. He needed to restock on food before the kids came over for weekend. It was court mandated. After John and Liz's divorce, the Court ruled that the kids were to stay over at John's every other week, and that he had to give $500, per kid, to Liz, per week.

John changed from his wife beater to a black and white Polo, dark shorts, and a random pair of shoes that just so happened to match his outfit. He grabbed his black Dolce & Gabbana DG2117 glassed, and head out the front door of his apartment. He pressed the button on his keys to unlock the car, and was greeted by the sound of his 2013 Mercedes-Benz M-Class. His new "family" car. It was also Court mandated. He had to trade in his prized Maybach Exelero for the new family car, and it killed him. Everything about this divorce killed him.

John drove to the nearest Super Market, and pulled over. He exited the car, and walked to the automatic doors of the Super Market. They immediately slid open, granting him entrance. John grabbed a shopping cart, and headed straight to the kid friendly food. He didn't feel like cooking this weekend.

Knowing his daughters, John knew he needed some new magazines. Those girls could read a whole fashion magazine in less than a whole hour, and they got bored of them easily. He walked over to the magazine stand, and grabbed a couple. Maybe five or six, and put them in his cart.

For Jaden, he knew he needed some type of car, so John walked over to the toys department, and bought two sets of matchbox cars.

Feeling satisfied, John headed over to the checkout line, and put his items up.

A couple minutes later, John had walked out of the Super Market, a burning hole in his pocket. How could he have spent almost 400 dollars on groceries in less than one day? No doubt, it had been Jade and Jordan's magazines.

"Shit!" he yelled, slamming the trunk of his car . He knew he'd forgotten something. And that something happened to be the most important something for the long weekend ahead. Coffee. He _needed_ his coffee to survive. But he couldn't go back now, they'd think he was stupid or something.

John entered his car, and buckled himself up. Safety first. Then he raised his phone to his face and muttered, "Siri, where can I get coffee grounds near my area?"

His phone replied with a few beeping noises, and displayed a full list of places to buy his coffee grounds. Dunkin Donuts seemed to be the closest, so he quickly drove there.

10 minutes later, John was waiting in line to pay for his items. As he stepped up to pay for his bag, he bumped into something firm and hard, and he fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," the man in front of him apologized. John looked up, and was met with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"That's alright," John replied, getting up, and dusting himself off.

"Lemme pay for that," the man offered. "And don't try to tell me no, because I'm not having it," he quickly added, eyeing the look on John's face.

John threw his hands in the air, and let the man pay.

"I'm Randal, by the way," the man introduced himself. "But you can just call me Randy, everyone does." He smirked at John, before paying for John's coffee, and his own items.

"Where are my manners? I'm John, John Cena," John introduced himself. John stretched a hand out to Randy, and they both shook each others hands.

"Well, John, you don't seem busy, and I'm off from work, so how does coffee sound?"

"Actually, I -" John tried to protest before Randy interrupted him.

"Great! Let's sit at that table. Coffee's on you," Randy winked, heading to the secluded table in the corner he'd pointed out.

John tried to inwardly chuckle, but it ended coming out anyways, and he looked like a retarded walrus.

"Kind of coffee do you want?" John asked Randy, getting ready to step in line.

"Surprise me," Randy replied, smirking.

The coffee was better than John had expected, and he had fun. Something he hadn't done in a long time. Randy and John talked for what seemed like hours about life. John's divorce, his career (Randy didn't seem surprise because, "with a name like Cena, you'd expect you to own the Cenamax,"). John felt so confident talking to a stranger openly about his life.

Randy confessed to also being involved in a divorce. Him and his wife Sam had divorced around the same time John and Liz had. His daughter Alanna lived with him full time because of her mother's frequent drug abuse. Randy co-owned a bakery called Occasions Fraîche, and he lived with his co-owner, Maryse.

Soon, John had to leave to get the kids. He'd gotten up, exchanged numbers with Randy, and left to his ex-house. A smile on his face.

And all the way to his old house, he couldn't help but think of Randy. His pearly white smile, his chiseled features, his Human Adonis look. Everything was perfect, and more than once he'd found himself smiling.

Up until he arrived at the private neighborhood of Rosewood Acres, when his smile faded.

* * *

A/N: This is super late, and to be honest, it's been written for a long time, I just didn't know if I should post it or not. I hope you guys like it, and I hope I can update regularly. For those of you who are reading this A/N, what should I name this story. I realized there's another story with the same name as this one, and the same pairing, and I don't want them to be confused, considering the other one is great. So I'm open to any suggestions. So far I've come up with

-Not at all Like it Should be

And

- Renewing Lives.


End file.
